Pestering
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: "Did these changes bother her...? Rin leaned against Len, having to stand on her toes to do so. 'No, not at all'." RinxLen Twincest -KYUUxKYUU


_A/N: Nothing much~_

**SONG: **Adolescence

**SONG ARTIST: **Rin and Len Kagamine

**AUTHOR: **KYUUxKYUU

**DISCLAIMER: **Blah, blah, Vocaloid not mine, le blah~

* * *

><p>"Nii-san?" Rin mumbled after a while, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Len nodded in response, partly muffled by her hair. The duo had been dancing for the past hour or so—they'd rarely ever remember how long they danced. Their parents were rarely home, so it wasn't very hard to sneak out of their rooms and occupy the ballroom for hours a day. And they often took it upon themselves to do so.<p>

"Have you ever thought… about what's changed?" Rin paused, hesitating on what word to use before she'd continued. Len sighed and lessened his grip on her waist to look down at her. She was wearing that white, layered dress he'd learned to love along with her usual white bow and, as he'd just noticed, the slight hint of make-up. Nothing too heavy, but it was there nonetheless. "What do you mean 'what's changed'?" He questioned. "Something changes every day, you really must learn to be more descriptive." Rin looked down, removing her arms from his neck to clasp her hands together. "I mean… between year six and now… s-so much has happened!"

Len nodded, effectively silencing her explanation. He turned to the grand, and only, window in the room. It was a quarter moon today, he noted. It wasn't a full moon, but it was breathtaking anyway.

"I suppose it has… does that bother you?" Len asked, looking back at his sister.

Rin was about to shook her head when sudden thoughts began to remind her of how different they _really _are.

Len had been the shorter twin for years, it was almost like he'd suddenly grew a full four inches taller than her. He'd also always been the scrawnier one. Rin could still remember the days she'd teased him for not being able to swing higher, or being able to lift the milk jug. But now… she could hardly believe that he was the one carrying her if she sprained her ankle dancing, or was too tired to walk upstairs to her room. It was concerning for her, to say the least. She wasn't saying he's Buffy-McBuff or anything—he was actually still rather skinny and lean—but he was stronger, and his arms were now lined with lean muscle she'd never known he'd had or was capable of.

'_But where does that leave me?'_ She thought. Any quick glance in the mirror would show she was, in fact, still Kagamine Rin. She still had golden, almost yellow, hair. She still had the same blue-aqua eyes. She still had the same porcelain pale skin. And she was still, the not-too-girly Rin. There were a few minor tweaks though, she noted. She could no longer be called "Flatty-Rinny" by the other little school girls. She's trimmed down the size of her bow for obvious reasons. She'd gotten a bit taller, but not quite as tall as she wished she could be. She'd started wearing heels, and that was enough of an achievement itself.

Rin could feel herself becoming impatient with the stalling she was doing. There was a side of her that knew very well that she was avoiding the most important change, and her time was stalling ideas were running out. Rin decided to be a big girl and came to the thoughts she was hoping to avoid: her feelings had changed.

She could ramble on forever about the obvious (her no longer need to get the newest Pillow-Pet) but when it came down to it, only one thing had really changed with her feelings. Len Kagamine, her brother, best friend, favorite play-mate, and her crush.

Yes, Rin Kagamine had began crushing on Len Kagamine for a few years now. She didn't know why or how it happened but it most certainly did, and she hated it. She'd lost that brother-sister bond for her own selfish feelings. Luckily he didn't hug her anymore, she'd surely pass out now. Luckily he didn't sleep in the same room or bed with her, she'd surely never fall asleep. Luckily he loved her back and she knew it, she'd surely go insane if he didn't.

Did these changes bother her? The loss of being just brother or sister? The feeling of guilt every time they face their parents? The knowing that "hey, this is wrong" every time they kissed.

Rin leaned against Len, having to stand on her toes to do so and pecked his cheek lightly. "No, not at all."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Adolescence~ WRYYYYYY~!_


End file.
